Enemy Turned Friend
by UnderStatement12
Summary: Just something random about harry and draco. They have a really hard time reconnecting after the war
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Year 6

Harry was alone in the Room of Requirement. Ginny had just broken up with him. Feeling as though he had fallen into an abyss, Harry sobbed uncontrollably.

_Flashback:_

"I can't do this anymore," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"What?", Harry said, shocked. Harry had thought something was wrong, but dismissed it as ridiculous.

"Look, Harry. I can't be with you anymore. I love someone else."

"Who?", Harry was beginning to shake.

"Blaise Zabini."

Harry stepped back, aghast. Blaise acted as though he hated the world. _But then, every time Ginny entered the Great Hall, his eyes did linger,_ Harry thought. But there was no way. The night before, she told Harry that she loved him.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Ginny, looking sad, walked up to her dormitory. Hermione, who had saw the whole ordeal, walked over to Harry. Looking down, she saw those vibrant green eyes filling with tears.

"Harry, are you alright?", she asked, not quite sure of what to do.

Harry shook his head again, this time in response to Hermione. Mumbling, "I'll be back," he ran out of the common room.

End of Flashback.

Harry had been in the Room of Requirement for about a hour. He was starting to think everyone was turning on him. Cho, Ginny, and he was starting to think Ron and Hermione. Every time he walked in the Grffyindor common room, they would quickly separate, often blushing.

And, weirdly enough, Draco Malfoy's behavior was changing towards him. That morning, as Harry was walking into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione bickering beside him, Harry noticed Draco watching him. Draco, noticing that he had been caught watching Harry, turned away, blushing.

Harry was sobbing so hard he didn't hear the open. Draco, standing in the doorway, paused, unsure of what to do. He had over heard Hermione tell Ron what happened while he was studying in the library. Draco felt as though he should try and talk to Harry. As a lucky guess, Draco went to the Room of Requirement, thinking, _I need to find Harry Potter_.

Seeing a door, Draco started to open the door. Hearing Harry's sobs, Draco paused. Why had he come? A little voice in the back of his mind told him,_ Face it Draco. Your care about him._

"Harry?", Draco called out softly. Draco was worried. Harry had been in the of there year during O.W.L.'s. in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Harry?"

Harry jerked his head up. He was surprised, and slightly annoyed, that Draco was here. Why on earth was he here?

"Harry are you alright?" Draco asked, still worried that Harry will jinx him.

Thinking about what happened to him, Harry started to wail, throwing himself in Draco's arms. Draco hugged him to his chest, instinctively, knowing that's what Harry needed.

Both became aware of being in the others arms and the fact that the door was opening. Ginny was in the doorway. Harry and Draco looked at each other, eyes wide, while any emotion that was on Ginny's face was replaced with shock. Before Ginny had time to ask what was happening, Draco rushed out of the room, leaving Harry behind, with longing in his eyes and wishing he could be with Draco.

The tension in the room was evident. Ginny left, a sigh escaping, knowing any chance of getting back with Harry was gone.

The next few weeks were uncomfortable for both Harry and Draco. Trying to avoid each other was nearly impossible. It seemed as though no matter how hard they tried, Harry and Draco ran into each other all the time.

Finally, one day in Potions, while Harry and Draco were working together, Draco thought, _Enough is enough_, as he slipped a note in Harry's potion book.

Later, in the Gryfinndor common room, Harry opened his potion book and saw the note. It read:

_Harry,_

_Meet the Trophy Room midnight. Come alone._

_Draco_

Harry looked at his watch. It was 11:30. running up to the dormitory, were Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were fast asleep, Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, with suspicion, excitement, and nervousness attacking him.

Harry, deciding to go, left the Gryfinndor common room, sneaking to the Trophy Room. Seeing Draco was already there, harry took of his cloak.

"Draco," Harry called softly.

Draco jerked around, surprised to see Harry there.

"Wow, I didn't think you would come," Draco said.

"Yeah, I wasn't either," Harry said honestly.

Draco smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

"So what did you want?" Harry asked, unsure of what was going on.

Suddenly, Draco moved to embrace Harry. Moving back, Draco looked at Harry, longing in both of their eyes. Then, out of nowhere, Harry leaned into kiss Draco.

When there lips met, it seemed as though the world has stopped. The perfection of the moment was unreal.

They broke apart, smiling at each other. They rested their foreheads together, just happy to be there.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, still incurably happy.

"What should have been done a long time ago," Draco said. "Harry, go out with me?"

Harry smiled, nodded, then leaned in and kissed Draco again.

"You know, we can't tell anybody. They'll think were crazy," stated Harry.

Draco nodded. Harry pulled out a galleon and bewitched it.

"Here. After the War, hold this in you hand and Apparate. It will take you to were ever I am. And just in case your in Azkaban, which you won't be, it will even take you out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! First FanFic! reviews and help would be great. im gonna get chapter 1 up ASAP!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue: Year 6

Harry was alone in the Room of Requirement. Ginny had just broken up with him. Feeling as though he had fallen into an abyss, Harry sobbed uncontrollably.

_Flashback:_

"I can't do this anymore," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"What?", Harry said, shocked. Harry had thought something was wrong, but dismissed it as ridiculous.

"Look, Harry. I can't be with you anymore. I love someone else."

"Who?", Harry was beginning to shake.

"Blaise Zabini."

Harry stepped back, aghast. Blaise acted as though he hated the world. _But then, every time Ginny entered the Great Hall, his eyes did linger,_ Harry thought. But there was no way. The night before, she told Harry that she loved him.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Ginny, looking sad, walked up to her dormitory. Hermione, who had saw the whole ordeal, walked over to Harry. Looking down, she saw those vibrant green eyes filling with tears.

"Harry, are you alright?", she asked, not quite sure of what to do.

Harry shook his head again, this time in response to Hermione. Mumbling, "I'll be back," he ran out of the common room.

End of Flashback.

Harry had been in the Room of Requirement for about a hour. He was starting to think everyone was turning on him. Cho, Ginny, and he was starting to think Ron and Hermione. Every time he walked in the Grffyindor common room, they would quickly separate, often blushing.

And, weirdly enough, Draco Malfoy's behavior was changing towards him. That morning, as Harry was walking into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione bickering beside him, Harry noticed Draco watching him. Draco, noticing that he had been caught watching Harry, turned away, blushing.

Harry was sobbing so hard he didn't hear the open. Draco, standing in the doorway, paused, unsure of what to do. He had over heard Hermione tell Ron what happened while he was studying in the library. Draco felt as though he should try and talk to Harry. As a lucky guess, Draco went to the Room of Requirement, thinking, _I need to find Harry Potter_.

Seeing a door, Draco started to open the door. Hearing Harry's sobs, Draco paused. Why had he come? A little voice in the back of his mind told him,_ Face it Draco. Your care about him._

"Harry?", Draco called out softly. Draco was worried. Harry had been in the of there year during O.W.L.'s. in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Harry?"

Harry jerked his head up. He was surprised, and slightly annoyed, that Draco was here. Why on earth was he here?

"Harry are you alright?" Draco asked, still worried that Harry will jinx him.

Thinking about what happened to him, Harry started to wail, throwing himself in Draco's arms. Draco hugged him to his chest, instinctively, knowing that's what Harry needed.

Both became aware of being in the others arms and the fact that the door was opening. Ginny was in the doorway. Harry and Draco looked at each other, eyes wide, while any emotion that was on Ginny's face was replaced with shock. Before Ginny had time to ask what was happening, Draco rushed out of the room, leaving Harry behind, with longing in his eyes and wishing he could be with Draco.

The tension in the room was evident. Ginny left, a sigh escaping, knowing any chance of getting back with Harry was gone.

The next few weeks were uncomfortable for both Harry and Draco. Trying to avoid each other was nearly impossible. It seemed as though no matter how hard they tried, Harry and Draco ran into each other all the time.

Finally, one day in Potions, while Harry and Draco were working together, Draco thought, _Enough is enough_, as he slipped a note in Harry's potion book.

Later, in the Gryfinndor common room, Harry opened his potion book and saw the note. It read:

_Harry,_

_ Meet the Trophy Room midnight. Come alone._

_ Draco_

Harry looked at his watch. It was 11:30. running up to the dormitory, were Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were fast asleep, Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, with suspicion, excitement, and nervousness attacking him.

Harry, deciding to go, left the Gryfinndor common room, sneaking to the Trophy Room. Seeing Draco was already there, harry took of his cloak.

"Draco," Harry called softly.

Draco jerked around, surprised to see Harry there.

"Wow, I didn't think you would come," Draco said.

"Yeah, I wasn't either," Harry said honestly.

Draco smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

"So what did you want?" Harry asked, unsure of what was going on.

Suddenly, Draco moved to embrace Harry. Moving back, Draco looked at Harry, longing in both of their eyes. Then, out of nowhere, Harry leaned into kiss Draco.

When there lips met, it seemed as though the world has stopped. The perfection of the moment was unreal.

They broke apart, smiling at each other. They rested their foreheads together, just happy to be there.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, still incurably happy.

"What should have been done a long time ago," Draco said. "Harry, go out with me?"

Harry smiled, nodded, then leaned in and kissed Draco again.

"You know, we can't tell anybody. They'll think were crazy," stated Harry.

Draco nodded. Harry pulled out a galleon and bewitched it.

"Here. After the War, hold this in you hand and Apparate. It will take you to were ever I am. And just in case your in Azkaban, which you won't be, it will even take you out of there.

Chapter 1: 4 Years After The War

Harry hadn't heard from Draco since he save in the Room of Requirement. The 1st and last had really seen Draco; ironic wasn't it?

Raising his godson, Teddy Lupin, and being an Auror wasn't easy. Mrs. Weasley, God bless, took Teddy during the day. Though, being Head of the Auror's did have its perks: Harry could sometimes take Teddy with him, re-leaving Mrs. Weasley.

And everyday, Harry looked for some sign of Draco. Ron and Hermione kept trying to set him up with variuos girls, and were starting to wonder if something was wrong.

Harry was at home making dinner for Teddy and him, when he heard a loud CRACK! The crack startled Teddy, who began to cry. Running, Harry scooped Teddy up, grabbing and pulling out his wand. Once in the living room, Harry put Teddy on his back, and began looking around.

Harry looked into the corner, near the hallway towards the bedrooms. Upon looking there, Harry saw a white-haired man standing there.

"Draco!" Harry shouted. Setting Teddy in his play-pen, Harry to Draco.

"Harry?" Draco turned , embracing Harry. They stood there hugging.

"Where have you been? What's happened?" Harry asked.

Just then, the smoke alarm went off

"Shit!" Running into the kitchen, Harry took the pot off the stove, and getting the bread out of the oven, harry set the food on the dining room table.

"Did I interrupt something?" Draco asked, wearing that classic Slytherin smirk.

Harry stuck his tongue out playfully, and went to get Teddy. Taking a seat, harry motioned for Draco to take a seat, while Summoning a plate for him.

"So, tell me what happened?" asked harry, this time eating.

"Well, after the Battle at Hogwarts, Mother and I went to summer house in Italy. Father died in Azkaban. Mother and I came back about 3 months ago. I would have come sooner, but I have been repairing the Manor, and Mother has been in St. Mungos." Draco told harry, while Draco's eyes filled with tears at the mention of Narcissa's illness.

Harry set down his fork, got up and went over to Draco. Putting his arms around Draco, Harry let Draco cry into his shoulder, comforting him while he cried. Teddy looked on curiously, still eating.

Draco, summoning his strength, let go of Harry.

"So, whats happened with you? And how did you get this little guy?" asked Draco, whose voice was slightly shaky.

"He's my godson. I've been raising him since the end of the war. I'm the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. But really nothing. Got captured once, a year and a half ago, tortured repeatedly, and finally got released after about a week. Poor Mrs. Weasley, who was watching Teddy, thought I was gone for good. I came back in a coma; didn't wake up for 3 days."

Draco was awed by what Harry had gone though. Draco thought that, up to this point, his life was bad, but what Harry lived through every day was horrible. The thought of not seeing your child and the ones closest to you had to be excruciating.

Harry watched Draco. Surprise, shock and misunderstanding played across Draco's finely sculpted face.

"Daddy!" Teddy yelled suddenly.

Harry rushed over to Teddy, picked him up, and started to sooth him while taking out his wand and putting the dishes in the sink.

Draco was again amazed. The man he had fallen in love with had been as impatient a T-Rex with a hard-on, but now he was standing in the middle of his kitchen , soothing a child.

"He calls you daddy?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"He has since he learned to talk. I am in the process of adopting him as we speak," Harry told Draco, still comforting the wailing child.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No. I'm the only father he's ever known," Harry said, " I also think it ironic. I killed his father."

"Harry," Draco said chidingly," You didn't kill Lupin or Tonks. They fought for the Order of the Phoenix by choice. It's not you fault. Every person that died at the Battle of Hogwarts, even the Death Eaters, were there by choice. They choose to fight for the Light or the Dark. It's not your fault."

Harry sat there, listening to Draco. He kept nodding, rocking and feeding Teddy. When Draco stopped talking, Harry looked up/ the love in his eyes was apparent, and Harry was shocked.

Harry stood up, Teddy now sleeping on Harry's shoulder, and walked over to Draco. Just as Harry was about to kiss Draco, an owl flew in the window. It landed on Draco's shoulder. In the owl's beak was a letter from St. Mungos. It read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, is getting worse by the minute. The curse which is causing the illness that affects Mrs. Malfoy has no counter-curse and is spreading rapidly. If you should come immediately , we may be able to dicuss the matter more.

Yours Truly,

Hermione Weasley

Head Healer for Spell Damage

Draco stood ther, shocked. He knew that the curse was bad, but not that bad. Harry, who had read the letter over Draco's shoulder, was horror stuck.

"Go," Harry said," She needs you more than I do."

Draco quickly hugged Harry thanks, then Disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry about the long time no update….. Computer broke and can't really get to a normal one ( I go on fanfiction using a Kindle)…. But I'm going to try harder to start updating regularly, once some things happen to me (mainly getting my first check…) Sorry! Don't hate *hides in corner waving white flag


End file.
